Thief Ride
by JetLinkon
Summary: Maximum Ride-Percy Jackson crossover. When Percy is called on a quest in search of six winged kids what will happen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1! yay!

Thief Ride

Chapter One

**Okay, so here is the dealio. I know that I am writing a Maximum Ride/Twilight story. It will be VERY hard to juggle to stories and keep a good pace. I really don't know how I am going to do it. Just TRY to bare with me. This is the POV of Max and Percy. ONLY them. Those are the only two. BTW, I still haven't read the fourth Percy book so bare with me. I haven't read the others for a while so if I get anything wrong just tell me in a review/PM!! OH, and this is Lightening Thief/Maximum Ride crossover if you didn't figure it out yet. For Max and the Flock, this is set right after The Angel Experiment. For Percy and the gang, it is after the third book.**

**Jet**

**Percy POV**

"You have a new quest, Percy," Chiron told me, "The Oracle is waiting. Another quest? These were getting old! Why can't I just have a break for one summer. Whatever you say, Chiron.

"Okay," I said, "Should I go now?" He didn't answer but I figured that meant that I had to go.I slowly climbed up the old, dusty stairs and opened the just as old and dusty door. I sat down in the chair, avoiding looking at the Oracle. My eyes were down the whole time.

"Percy Jackson," The Oracle said, "You have a quest. This is it:

Go to the Place where presidents roam

In search of Six kids, with wings on their backs

Take two others with you

Ask them what they are trying to do

Tell them that you are there to help them

They will accept and you will go on a journey." I still kept my eyes averted as I walked down the stairs, to Chiron.

"What did he say?" he asked me eagerly.

"As you know, I can only say that I need 2 people to come with me to Washington DC," I said. I figured that the first one meant DC because presidents live there and stuff. He looked disappointed. Who cares? He knows the rules. **(If this is not a rule just forget it and think that he told him about it. I think it is though.)**

"Who do you want to take?" he asked. I wondered if he really expected me to say some one other than Annabeth and Grover. Let's hope not.

"Annabeth and Grover would be nice," I answered.

"Figured," he muttered under his breath.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," I said. I was unusually grouchy today. If you were just told to got to The District Of Columbia in search of winged children how would you feel? Most likely, not good.

"A meeting will be in order tomorrow," he said to me, "We will supply you with any supplies necessary." Supply me with supplies. Ha. I then went to go look for Grover and Annabeth to tell them about our new quest. Winged kids? It makes me laugh out loud.

**Max POV**

So you may ask, 'Why DC?' And so I may answer, 'Voice,'. Lots of inspiration comes from there lately. It was really starting to bug me.

"I think that I see it!" cried Nudge. And, as I looked down, I saw it too. Washington D.C. Such a beautiful city.

"Where should we land?" I asked Fang, who was beside me in our, what we liked to call, wing formation. Get it, wing? Oh, never mind.

"Right there," he said as he pointed to a grassy, wooded area that was mobbed by a lot of fog. We would be almost invisible to the naked eye. Bad eyes! ha. I crack myself up. We all descended and landed softly in the grass.

"Everyone hide your wings," I commanded them. We all did.

"Let's go do what we are doing here because I totally know what we are going to do," I said. Only Fang and Iggy laughed because they were the only ones actually listening. Voice, you there? I asked it mentally.

_Max, I am always here. But I won't help you. You're on your own for this one. _It said. Oh, what a big help!

"I think that we should sleep," I said, yawning. Even thought it was the middle of the day, we were all tired from flying all day.

"Okay," they all agreed. So then we slept. And no one was on watch duty.

**I realize that I really haven't got the Percy right yet. Try to give it some time and please find time to review. Reviews make the world go round. YAY WORLD!! I would like to know if you like it or not.**


	2. Chapter 2! yay!

Thief Ride

Chapter Two

**BTW, the whole 'And No One Was On Watch Duty' thing meant nothing. I was just saying. **

**Percy POV**

"Annabeth, Grover, Come here!" I yelled to the two, who were practicing their archery. Then, they walked over to me.

"What?" they asked at the same time, annoyed that I had disrupted them.

"We are going on a quest. All of us. Sorry if this will be inconvenient for you," I commanded.

"Finally! I was hoping we would have some action this summer. Last summer was just so much fun!" he said excitedly. Exactly the opposite of my reaction.

"Another?" Annabeth asked. She was more like me. No wonder I liked her so much.

"Yes. We are going to DC in search of Six kids with wings. Yes- I said winged kids," I told them.

"Why DC?" Grover asked.

"Most likely because that is where the winged children are," I explained. Duh?

"When are we leaving?" Annabeth asked.

"I think in a week. I think that is what Chiron said. I don't remember," I told them, "There is a meeting telling everyone and stuff tomorrow."

"Okay. We'll be there," said Grover. Oh, how much I didn't want to go on this quest.

**Max POV**

I woke with a start. I saw two gleaming eyes staring at me. I shot up in my 'bed'.

"Who are you?" I asked,"Stay away from me!" I slapped the guy in the face.

"I am Percy Jackson, I am a Demi-god and I won't stay away from you. I need to talk to you and your flock," he said gently stroking his cheek, where I had hit him.

"Why?" I asked.

"You need to help us with our quest," he said.

"Quest?" I asked.

"Yes. Please wake up your flock and come with me," Percy said.

**Percy POV**

Ouch! Why did she have to slap me?It hurt. She went to go get up her flock.

She kicked, maimed, screamed at and lots of other things to wake up her sleepy flock. I did not want to mess with this girl even if I was a demi-god.

"I am up!!" yelled one of the girls who looked about 12.

"Gee, chill, Nudge," She tried to calm her, "I won't kill you, I promise." I laughed at this.

"What is so funny?" she spat at me, "It wasn't a joke. I have killed before." I seriously didn't want to mess with her. After her flock was all up and about she asked, "So what is this 'quest' about?"

**I know, short. But, I am REALLY tired. Sorry I didn't post it yesterday. I had it finished but I didn't get on the computer.**

**Jet **


	3. Chapter 3! yay!

Thief Ride

Chapter Three

**Sorry for the delay.** **Visiting New York, making up work, and trying to fix unfixable problems can do that to you. Don't try it. (Except for the New York part, that was awesome!) Anyway, on with the short chapter.**

**Max POV**

"So what is this 'quest' all about?" I asked him, "And what is a Demi God?"

"I will let my friend, Annabeth, answer the second." It was then that I noticed to figures standing behind Percy. One a boy and one a girl. The girl stepped out of the shadows and said,

"Demi Gods are half gods. We are the offspring of a god and a mortal. We usually call ourselves half boods," she explained, "But I thought that you guys were half bloods too. Maybe you don't know it yet. We figured the Oracle told Percy to come was because half bloods needed help but I don't think you guys are half bloods. Are you?"

"No," we all answered at the same time.

"Oh," she said, "Percy, what did the prophecy say that we need to do again?"

"Ask them what they are trying to do," he said to her, "So what are you trying to do?"

"At the moment, find people's real parents. Overall, we are supposed to save the world. How is the real question there," I said dully.

"Which do you think is more important?" Percy asked. I looked around at my flock. I knew that finding families was important but we would have to lay off for a while if these people gave a chance to save the world. Hopefully they would be on our side.

"Saving the world," I answered, "That is the most likely one that you are supposed to help with."

"So what is your story?" Percy asked all of the flock.

Our story... hmmmmmm. Which would I say? Oh, you know, we were born with wings, grew up in a horrible school, got out, got betrayed, got split up, got back together OR oh, you know, your average kid with wings. The second sounded best.

"Oh, you know, your average kid with wings," I said, "If you would like to go more in depth, my flock and I would be happy at a more convinient time when we aren't already half asleep."

"That may be best. Mind if we camp with you guys tonight?" Percy asked.

"No problem. Just don't get up early. We aren't morning people. You would NOT want to wake us up," I warned. And with that, all of us drifted off to sleep, preparing for our nightmares.

**I think that this is THE shortest chapter I have ever written. But, it is really late and sleep is always nice. For me, at least. I don't know about the rest of ya'll. **


	4. Chapter 4! yay!

Thief Ride

Chapter Four

**I am hoping that you guys are liking this story because I kind of enjoy writing it. Along with my other stories.**

**Percy POV**

"Annabeth, you still awake?" I asked her.

"Ya, I couldn't sleep, could you?" she asked.

"No," I answered, "So you got any theories about why we were even called here in the first place?"

"I have a thought. I think that they are half bloods. I think one of them is older than you and Is the real prophecy kid," she said. I guess it made sense, but I still didn't think so. "I think that they are all kid's of the three but not all have the same parents. Not godly parents at the least. I think I might even know which parents go with which," she said.

"OK, what?" I asked.

"The smallest is your half sister. Second smallest is your half brother. Third is Zeus's. Blind guy is Zeus's. Emo guy is Hades's. Max is Zeus's," she said.

"And where did you get all of that?" I asked.

"The smallest can breathe under water, like you. Second is the smallest's older brother. Third doesn't match with any so I am not sure about her. Blind guy has the feel of the sky. Emo is blatantly obvious. And Max is the most powerful," she explained. Could she be right. Could the be half bloods.

"Wait, where did you get all of this information?" I asked.

"Emo has a blog," she said.

**Max POV**

Percy and Annabeth's conversation was very interesting. Not that I was listening in or anything. Okay, fine, I was. They thought that we were half gods? If we were, our parents wouldn't have let us grow up in the school. They wouldn't put us through that torture. Fang and I were both listening. It was about us. I looked at him. "What do you think?" I asked.

"It is always a possibility. We have been lied to about our parents before. Why should we think that before it was a lie too?" he stated.

"I guess your right. If they have proof, let them show us. Then I will believe, "I said. Then Annabeth and Percy walked over to us. Fang and I tried to pretend like we were sleeping, but Annabeth was smart.

"How much did you hear?" she asked.

"All of it," Fang and I admitted.

"I guess we have some explaining to do," she said.

"Some?" I asked.

"Okay, a lot. Let's not wait until morning. I am ready right now," said Percy.

**This is sooo short. Sorry. I am super tired right now so I am going to sleep. Have a nice reading. (AND reviewing.)** **If they DO end up being half bloods, being half cousins and half brothers and sisters** **isn't incest in this. But, if that ends up happening, it changes nothing and don't think of it as gross.**


	5. Chapter 5! yay!

Thief Ride

Chapter Five

**And on with chapter 5, though not many people like it Hopefully that will change later on because I like people liking things. So, review!...**

**Percy POV**

"So Annabeth has this hunch," I told Fang and Max, "You must have heard parts of it. She thinks that you guys are Demigods and... I think that she is right." I said. This even surprised me. I guess that Annabeth had good convincing skills. So I think that these people are Demigods. The question was, how did they get wings?

"You do?" Annabeth looked surprised.

"Um...well...yes," I said.

"Okay. I get that, but what's up with the Greek gods? I am still not sure if I believe all of this. What is _The Prophecy_? You talked about a different one, but they didn't seem the same," Max said, "Who are our godly 'parents' again, according to you?"

"There are many Greek gods. That would take a lot of time to explain all of THAT," I said, "It is a prophecy that says that A Child of one of the Three will change the whole face of the Earth when they turn 16. You are all a child of the three according to us."

"Child of A Three?" Max asked.

"Well, you see, The kind of 'Top Three Gods' who are, Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. They had this 'treaty' that they wouldn't _commingle _with anymore humans. So, the prophecy could mean any of you, me or Nico Diangelo," **A/N: Not sure if I spelled Diangelo...** I said. Fang and Max laughed. Why, I did not know.

"What are you laughing for?" I asked.

"Commingle! Priceless!" They hissed under their breath at the same time. Such children.

"How old are you and When were you born?" Annabeth asked them.

" I am Fourteen. Fang is also fourteen. So is Iggy, who is asleep. I was born on **A/N: (Pretend like they know when their birthdays are and stuff...**January 25th, 1992, Fang was born January 1st, 1992 and Iggy was born on June 30th, 1992," she said. A look of horror shot across Annabeth's and my face. "What?" she asked.

"My birthday is on January 23rd, 1992. I am fourteen,"I said,** A/N: I know that this is So not true but it is in this story...** "If you are a Demigod, like we think you are, the prophecy is about you, not me. We were wrong," I said. This was going to be hard.

**There you have it. Btw, Max and the Flock ARE halfbloods just like they think they are. So, ya, just review.**

**Jet**


End file.
